03817
}} is the 3,819th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 13 August, 2004. Plot Part One At Home Farm Zoe is under the table with Joseph and Jean. There is loud classical music blaring out. Scott is still banging on the door. Joseph gets up and tells Zoe that he wants something to eat. Zoe tells him to stay under the table where it is safe. Zoe goes into the kitchen to cook something for Joseph and puts some oil in a frying pan. Outside, Paddy tells Scott that they should call the police. Charity isn't keen as this means social services will have to get involved. Scott says they don't have a choice. Paddy phones the police. At Holdgate Farm, Sadie wants to know why Jimmy has changed his mind about building a house in the village. Jimmy says it is a lot of hassle and expense, and says that Sadie is not used to thinking about anything other than spending money. At Home Farm, Zoe is on her mobile phone to the police. She tells them that someone is trying to break in and they want her children. The frying pan in the kitchen is on fire. Joseph tries to tell Zoe but she tells him to be quiet. At Mill Cottage, Nicola is watching children's television. Rodney tells Nicola that she will get over Simon. Nicola says that she already has. Rodney asks Nicola if she thinks it is normal to be at home watching children's television. In the Woolpack, Chas is watching Chloe and Carl. Chas tells Katie that she wants to wipe the smile off Chloe's face. Katie says that it is none of Chas's business what Carl and Chloe get up to. Chas says she doesn't like seeing Carl taken for a ride. At Home Farm, Paddy tells Scott and Charity that the police are on their way. Scott goes round the back of Home Farm to try and get in. Paddy asks Charity if she can smell smoke. Inside, Zoe and Joseph are praying while the smoke gradually gets worse. Scott smashes a window and gets into the house. Paddy puts the fire out. Scott asks Zoe to hand Jean over and explains that they had to call the police. Charity turns the music off and asks Zoe to at least let the children out because of the smoke. Zoe tells Charity that she is not going to let her take her children away. At the Woolpack, Val calls upstairs to Diane that there is a man from the brewery there to see her. Diane is trying to run a bath and asks why someone else can’t deal with it. Val says that Chas is busy behind the bar and that Diane would rather gnaw one of her legs off than let her deal with it. Simon is in the Post Office. Nicola arrives and buys a tin of fish. She tells Simon that she fancied fish for her tea but she doesn't bother getting it in fresh anymore as you can't tell the difference. Simon leaves. Nicola tells Emily that she just wanted a response from Simon, but he just blanks her like she doesn't exist. Nicola starts to get upset and tells Emily she doesn't want the tinned fish. At Holdgate Farm, Jimmy apologises to Sadie. He tells her that he is fed up with everything and is considering leaving the business. He says that he could start his own business and be his own man. Sadie says that these are temporary problems and he must stand up for himself a bit more. Jimmy says it isn't hard to see why he married Sadie. She tells him that she loves him, he says he loves her too and they kiss. At Home Farm, Paddy tells Zoe that she can't stay under the table forever. She tells him that she has seen what he is like and he is not going to take her children away. Charity asks Zoe if she remembers taking the children for a walk and explains that she left Joseph. Zoe is adamant that she didn't. Charity tells Zoe that they know she would never hurt her children. Part Two Jack is at the Woolpack and tells Diane that Val told him she would be back here. Jack says that they need to talk about the wedding. Diane tells Jack that she has been trying to have a bath and could they talk about it another time. Jack says it won't sort itself out. Diane says she can't help being busy. Val arrives and Diane says that she didn't ask Val to stick her nose in before going for her bath. Val tells Jack to run like the wind. Chas is still watching Chloe and Carl drinking and flirting. Katie tells Chas that she is playing right into Carl's hands. Syd arrives. Carl is at the bar next to him. Chas starts to talk about their holiday and comments that Syd's tan is all over. Carl orders a bottle of champagne and asks Chas to bring it over. Chloe gives Chas a smug grin. At Home Farm, Scott says he should have noticed the signs of Zoe's schizophrenia. The Police arrive. Zoe tells PC Calburn that they are trying to take her children. Scott asks for a word in private with one of the policemen. Zoe asks them not to leave her and tells them whatever Scott says is a lie. PC Banks stays with Zoe. Charity and Paddy go to wait in the front room. At Tenant House Jack tells Robert that he wished he never went round to see Diane. Diane arrives and asks Robert if Jack is talking to her. Jack appears and says he might take some persuading. Diane apologises for being mean to Jack. She asks if they can talk about the wedding. Robert takes Victoria out. Jack tells her that she is forgiven but says that Val might be less sympathetic. Diane says that she will come round as she is going to ask her to work on the dress with Louise. They agree that they want the wedding to be perfect. Emily arrives at Mill Cottage and finds Nicola crying. Rodney says he is pleased to see her and leaves Emily with Nicola. Nicola says she is doomed and that she is always going to fall in love with men who don't love her back. Emily says that Simon loves Nicola and with a little perseverance she might be able to win him back. At Home Farm Scott tells PC Calburn that Zoe has been fine for ages and this must just be an episode. Scott explains that he is Jean's father. Scott tells PC Calburn that they came here because they heard she was in a bit of trouble and they only broke in when they smelt smoke. PC Calburn asks if Zoe caused the fire by herself. Paddy shakes his head at Scott. Scott says it was just an accident and she was probably trying to cook some food. Scott says that Zoe would never deliberately harm her children. PC Calburn says that Zoe will need to be sectioned. Paddy says that he will look after Joseph and Scott agrees to look after Jean. PC Calburn agrees to let Scott talk to Zoe. At Dale View Carl tells Chloe he is going to watch some telly. Chloe says she is going to have a bath and then go to bed. Chloe hints at sleeping in Carl's bed with him but Carl acts disinterested and Chloe reluctantly goes upstairs. In the Woolpack, Chas tells Syd that Carl was flirting with Chloe just to make him jealous. Syd points out that they re not going out with each other anymore. Chas says that she wanted to give it another go. Syd tells Chas to move on. At Home Farm, Scott asks Zoe to think back to when she was ill before. Zoe says she wasn't ill, she was alright. Scott reminds her of a girl called Mel who used to visit Zoe. Mel used to buy lots of milk. Zoe remembers that Mel's dad used to say ‘milk police’ when she couldn't cope and then she knew she was in trouble. Scott tells Zoe that he is saying ‘milk police’ to her now. Scott tells her that she is frightening the children. Zoe says she is just trying to protect them. Joseph says that he is a bit frightened. Zoe lets Joseph go. Charity hugs Joseph. Zoe starts to cry and asks Scott if she will be sectioned again. Zoe admits that she needs help and that she is scared. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday